Smythewood Story Bible Part Two
The main family in Smythewood has always been the Smythe family, the founders of the community, and the university. The current descendants of Hollins Smythe currently live in the Smythe Mansion, which is one of the larger homes in the community. This beautiful baroque mansion is located on a ridge or vantage point called Vestal Ridge which is where the town's main north and south street, Center Avenue has its northern terminus. Hollins original intent would have been to call the community Vestal Point, for the ridge, or even Smythe's Point, but local vernacular had called the area Smythe's Wood, which would later became known as Smythewood. The current residents of the mansion include Andrew Smythe (born 1961, Smythewood, Pennsylvania); his wife, Clarissa (born Clarissa Bartorimo, born 1959, Princeton, New Jersey); their only child, Amy Allison Smythe (born 1968, Smythewood, Pennsylvania); Andrew's sister, AnneMarie Scott (born AnneMarie Smythe, 1963, Smythewood, Pennsylvania); and Clarissa's sister, Allison Joanne Bartorimo (born 1976, Edison, New Jersey). Clarissa has another sister, whom she and Allison have no contact with, Anita Jane VanCortlandt (born Anita Bartorimo, 1964, Camden, New Jersey). Anita currently lives with her husband, James VanCortlandt in an undisclosed area of Europe, and have no plans of returning to the states or Smythewood in particular. Andrew and AnneMarie had another brother named Jonathan David Smythe (born 1963, Smythewood, Pennsylvania) who had died of poisoning in 2011. AnneMarie is also the widow of Derek Scott (born 1965, Villanova, Pennsylvania) who died in Smythewood as a result of poisoning, the similar poisoning that took the life of Jonathan. Andrew is currently the chairman emeritus of Smythe Industries. His daughter, Amy, is the current CEO of the corporation. She is also presently engaged to Eric James Andrucci (born Eric James Varina, 1981, Smythewood, Pennsylvania). Amy has proven herself a capable woman in business, having majored in business at Smythewood University, and having taken classes at Wharton School of Business in Philadelphia. Amy's strengths have been in bringing in more communications business, and was instrumental in having Smythe Industries board and stockholders meetings being broadcast online. These have proven to be very successful, and Smythe Industries have posted a profit every year since Amy became CEO. Clarissa is the owner of Classic's by Clarissa, a clothing store on Smythewood's Park Central area. She is also one of the partners in Sheila Watkins Designs, a fashion design house in Smythewood owned by Sheila Catherine Watkins (born Sheila Wainwright, later changed her name to Sheila Harper, 1981, Boston, Massachusetts). See section on the Harpers for more information on Sheila Watkins Designs. AnneMarie is a social worker in private practice working from both an office at Smythe Mansion and also from an office in a medical building in Center City, Philadelphia. After Derek's death, she threw herself into her work, and has been dealing with her loss in that way, taking the same advice that she has given her patients. She is very known for getting through a person's defenses and get to the heart of the matter. As stated, she doesn't give advice that she herself doesn't take. She works partially with her brother in the handling of Smythe Industries business. She is a versatile woman, able to work in both her chosen field and also in the business realm. The Harper family is perhaps one of the few families that can equal the Smythe's on their own level. Despite the fact that both families tended to be royalty to the towns that they lived in (the Smythes are considered royalty in Smythewood, and the Harpers were royalty in Harpers Falls), the two families are considered close friends and often are together for family events. See the next part of the Story Bible for more information on the Harper family and their connections. Category:Miscellany